


James Wilson Actually Did Quite Well For Himself

by kiitos



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humor, M/M, The Whole Wilson Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family, confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Wilson Actually Did Quite Well For Himself

"James, you were the one we were supposed to be proud of." His Mother despaired.  
  
"You were supposed to have a beautiful wife and give us lots of Grandchildren." His Father sighed.  
  
"You weren't supposed to end up with a man, especially not House!" His brother ranted.  
  
"I know but I'm not sorry." James defied.  
  
"I don't know what you three are so upset about." His Grandmother chuckled. "At least he married a doctor."


End file.
